Harry Potter And The Hand Of Blood
by Swiftdeath
Summary: Dark!Harry, Quidditch, Elemental, HarryMany, Harrys 6th year and he's had enough, hes sixteen, and hes ready for anything
1. Snake In The Sky

Prologue-Snake In The Sky

Disclaimer: Its all j.k rowlings stuff, I'm just borrowing it

Authors Note: I've decided to start again, seeing as I felt my old chap's where crap. These ones will be longer, more exciting, with more action and of course, Harry getting more action ; ) (u guys/girls know what I'm talking bout). Also this is NOT a Harry/ Herm or Harry/Ginny story, 'cause they are way to common and annoy me, but Harry will be getting with a lot of girls, I mean come on, he's sixteen! Also, this is a 16+ because of the language, gore and scenes of a sexual nature, plus might not appeal to people looking for a love story, well that's enough about me, here's the start of…………………………

Harry Potter and The Hand Of Blood

The Quiditch stands shook as a human sized bullet shot in-between each stand , quaking in his presence. He was free. He could fly like this forever, soaring around the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts on this warm summers day. The wind twisted his robes as he sped across the sky, his broom shaking at the speed he had achieved. He decided he wanted to fly higher, higher than anyone had flown before. He wanted to soar higher than angels roamed, wanted to fly to the highest point a human could and go beyond that, to make the gods envy how high he had flown. He pushed up, moving into his broom, streamlining his body as he raced up towards the sky. He burst through the clouds, destroying wisps as he passed thorough the soft layers that blocked the sun. Then he saw it, the burning ball of light, the light of our world, the giant ball in a sea of blue. Harry was complete. A golden snitch appeared in front of him, flickering in and out of view, teasing Harry to chase him. He grinned, no snitch was going to escape him on this glorious day. As he chased the snitch over the wispy lands of the sky, he occasionally caught glimpses of Hogwarts, his home, through breaks in the clouds. It was beautiful to be here, nowhere else could give him this ecstasy. As he passed over another cotton mountain he noticed it was getting more and more windy. Harry gripped his broom uneasily, unable to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Harry continued to fly, chasing the snitch. The clouds seemed to chase after the pair, turning black with their hate. Harry needed to get down, this was becoming dangerous. As he turned round, heading back to Hogwarts, he saw it. The Snake in the sky. The clouds had twisted and swirled to form the thing Harry hated. Voldemort. Harry shot out towards the face, his own twisted with hate. The winds seemed to be pushing him away, but he took no notice. As he finally reached it, the face laughed as it was destroyed when Harry stabbed through it. Suddenly, as Harry came out at the other side, a bolt of lightning shot his firebolt. Next thing Harry was freefalling down towards the ground. His black shape twisted and turned in the wind and he sped towards the ground. Harry knew it was over. He had lost.

The lighting continued to flash through the sky, and was soon joined by thunder and rain. Harry felt the soft pitter-patter of the rain against his soft skin. He slowly opened his eyes, and gazed out to what he assumed was the start of his afterlife. But after his eyes adjusted and the blurriness passed, he realised he was in the Hogwarts grounds. He pushed himself up, surprised his body wasn't painful at all. He'd fallen a couple of hundred feet, and nothing was sore. The dark clouds now surrounded the castle, as if creating a barrier, trapping anyone who was inside Hogwarts. Harry started to run as fast as he could towards the great door, as the rain took a sinister step and came down harder. The he saw it. The castle. The castle he had called home, was brandished with the dark mark. It flew high above Hogwarts' tall towers, chilling Harry to the bone. The lights in the castle changed, from the warm glowing yellow, to a deathly green. Harry felt sick. He sprinted even faster towards the door, but as a flash of lightning revealed, it was covered in blood. Harry couldn't help it, he collapsed onto the floor and was sick. He broke down ,there and then, into tears. He screamed out in anguish, in hatred. Then he saw them, flames licking the bricks that held the building together. That was it for Harry, he had nothing else to lose. He pushed open the blood soaked doors. As he walked through, he saw them, the death eaters. They where all standing behind the piled body's of the Hogwarts staff and student. Then bodies had been set on fire, and the stench of burning flesh toxicated the air. Harry puked again the second the smell came up his nose. He looked up and suddenly a hand burst into his vision. A slit appeared vertically down the palm, though nothing had touched it. The slit pulled itself apart and became a deep gaping wound. A light seemed to be emitting from the wound and to Harry's horror a ball of light shot out of the hand and hit him directly in the face. All Harry saw was light.

Harry Potter awoke drenched in a cold sweat at number four privet drive.

AN: Enjoy, next chap up soon, thanks to Calum and read and review please


	2. A Warrior Is Born

Harry Potter and the Hand Of Blood

Harry gazed out of his window, unsure of what had just happened. His scar wasn't hurting, so that probably meant old Tom wasn't involved, but Harry was still unsure of what happened. Was this just a regular nightmare, or a sign of things to come? Harry hoped not, a war was coming. Harry was unsure about when and where the was would start, but he knew it was coming. He also knew he needed a lot more knowledge and power when it came to fighting. He simply wasn't strong enough to kill Voldemort yet, he had luckily escaped Tom several times, but now he needed to actually fight back. Harry needed to grow up. The order had always treated Harry as a child, this needed to change. Harry was the one who needed to kill Voldemort, and the order where keeping him out of the picture. He knew they had information valuable to the fight against Tom. Harry needed this, he needed all he could get if the light was going to eliminate the dark. But the dark had its uses. To much power was in the dark side to call it all bad. Harry would never want to use the unforgivable, but there was other spells considered dark, that could help the light. The order needed to fight fire with fire.

Harry was glad it was a clear night, it helped him feel secure, knowing that the stars where high above him. Harry was glad Sirius was still looking out for him. He had come to accept Sirius's passing, knowing he had died for a good cause. He had also come to accept that although he was partially to blame for Sirius's death, for not using the mirror he had given him, most of the blame lay on Tom, Bellatrix and Kreacher. They would all fall before Harry, they deserved to die.

Harry sighed, and moved away from his closed window. It was quite depressing thinking of all these horrible things that had happened last year. But Harry saw this as a new chance to turn things over, start a fresh. He enjoyed his new freedom, the Dursleys now completely ignored Harry, which allowed him to go out and do things which he had never been able to do before. Harry did a lot of jogging and cycling (using one of Dudley's old bikes) around the neighbourhood, he even found places he had never been to before. Harry also found he was quite a good swimmer, much to his surprise. During his second trial in the Triwizard Tournament he had doubted his ability, but went to his local pool non the less because of the heat at the start of the summer. At first he was a bit timid and his swimming was to be honest, crap. Several of the girls at the pool had laughed at this skinny, geeky boy trying to do front crawl. After almost three weeks of non stop exercising, Harry had become very fit. He supposed playing quidditch and duelling must of helped enhance his muscles, but it was finally starting to tone. He noticed that his swimming was getting really good, what he didn't notice was he was getting a lot of appreciative looks from the girls at the pool as well. Harry had begun to train himself and he didn't even realise it.

Harry chucked himself on his bed, bored. In the next few hours he would have to try and sleep (impossible) or just lie and wait for the sun to come up so he could go running. Then he noticed at the window that there was a lot of condensation beginning to build up at the window. He went over, looked out and saw an eerie mist slowly crawling over Privet Drive. It didn't look right, it had been as warm as the summer should be earlier in the week. This mist didn't seem natural, and a nagging voice in the back of Harry's head told him that something bad had happened. Shuddering Harry sat down at his desk. He lay his head down for a second, and as soon as his eyes had closed a large bang shook Harry's small room. With lightning quick reflex's Harry dove from his chair rolled on the floor. He was just about to grab his wand when a sharp poke from another's forced him to stop.

"Well well, if the Death Eaters knew that Potter was this easy to catch, he'd of been killed long ago!" A voice chided. Before Harry could react his body went ridged straight and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Harry's glasses had fallen off at some point so he could only make out two blurry figures.

"I never liked those stupid glasses, fix his eyes." A voice commanded and before he knew it his eyes focused and his vision was startlingly clear. Harry was overjoyed until he realised that Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange where standing over him. They where both staring down at Harry who was sneering at them with the up most hate. Harry was picked up, Ropes sprung out from Narcissa's wand and wrapped themselves around Harry, and then Lestrange's Petrificus Totalus was removed.

"You better let me go you fuc-!" Harry shouted before another rope covered his mouth.

"You better keep your mouth shut. We aren't hear to kill or hurt you. We need your help. We will help you in return, but before we arrange this deal, we want to show you something. Both the women stood know in the light where Harry could see them clearly despite their dark robes. They both pulled their sleeves up, on the arm where the dark mark should have lain, but nothing was their. Harry puzzled by this stopped struggling.

"Know that we have your attention..." and the two women laid out their stories to Harry. Harry once they had both finished, shook his head, shocked at the news. All this time Harry had assumed his only threat was Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Now he knew otherwise, he had another fish to fry.

"Don't worry Harry, we're gonna train you, your gonna be armed with some of the best duelling spells out there!" Bella exclaimed, who seemed, along with her sister, to have taken a shine to Harry after they had finished their stories. The tales of Harry's understanding and compassion which had disgusted the Dark Lord where true after all. Both women seemed confident that their cause would be completed with this young warriors help.

Harry knew what needed to be done. He was going to be trained, and then he was going to pass on his skills to others. He was going to fight the evil that had spread through the wizarding world. At all costs it will be stopped. Harry, Narcissa and Bellatrix stood together in the centre of the room, and then, to a muggles point of view, disappeared. To where? Grimmauld Place of course.

A/N: Sorry people this shouldn't have taken so long but I was on holiday, please more reviews, thanks to my reviewers so far. This chapter is short again but a big one next ( and I mean big ) any suggestions about the story or if you would like to know more, I will write to you on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and see you soon ( a week at the most!)


End file.
